1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying an information image on a screen, and more particularly to a method for displaying a letter, an icon and so forth on a liquid crystal display in order to guide an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is familiarized. In such a digital camera, an image is taken by an image sensor, for instance, by a CCD image sensor. The taken image is digitally converted into image data to be stored in a storage medium of a memory card and so forth. Almost all of the digital cameras are provided with a liquid crystal display (hereinafter LCD) for displaying the image as a moving image. The LCD is also used for reproducing the image stored in the memory card or the like.
A pixel number of the digital camera for taking a picture is extremely improved. Meanwhile, the digital camera is restricted regarding its size so that it employs the LCD having a small size. A pixel number of the LCD for displaying an image is fairly small in comparison with the pixel number at the time of taking the image. Thus, when the image taken by the image sensor is displayed on the LCD, a process for thinning pixels is executed in both of a horizontal direction and a vertical direction.
In addition to the above image, the LCD displays letters, icons and so forth on a screen thereof as an information image. This information image shows various setting information of the digital camera, information about photographing, and information for guiding an operation. The information image displayed on the screen is produced in accordance with contents to be displayed. The produced information image is previously written as data in a storage element of a ROM, for instance, and is read out of this storage element as occasion demands.
By the way, when the letters and the icons of the information image are designed in accordance with the small pixel number of the LCD so as to be properly displayed, the pixels necessary for displaying the letters and the icons are likely to occupy a large proportion of the whole pixels of the LCD. In this case, there arise problems in that numbers of the letters and the icons simultaneously displayed on the LCD are reduced, and in that almost all of the image is covered with the letters and the icons.
In the meantime, when the letters and the icons of the information image are designed in accordance with the pixel number of the taken image, it is possible to design the letters and the icons with a large number of pixels. In this case, however, when displaying the letters and the icons of the information image on the LCD, it is required to execute the above-mentioned process for thinning the pixels. Due to the pixel thinning process, the letter and the icon are likely to wane. Consequently, the letter and the icon are unnaturally and obscurely displayed. Especially, when the LCD is directly driven by the image data, such influence remarkably appears.